In the existing display apparatuses, in order to avoid the influence of water and air on display devices, display apparatuses are usually encapsulated by using encapsulation techniques. An OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display apparatus is exemplified, and an OLED comprises: a cover plate to be encapsulated, an organic electroluminescence structure located on the cover plate to be encapsulated, and an encapsulating cover plate. Here, the cover plate to be encapsulated and the encapsulating cover plate are encapsulated using an encapsulating material, for example an epoxy resin or a glass cement. Since the glass cement has a far higher barrier property for water and oxygen than that of the epoxy resin, the glass cement is usually used to encapsulate OLEDs at present.
At present, the approach of glass cement encapsulation comprises placing an encapsulating cover plate coated with a glass cement into a heating apparatus and sintering to allow the glass cement to be in a melted state, decreasing the temperature of the heating apparatus after the glass cement is melted, withdrawing the encapsulating cover plate coated with the glass cement, cell-aligning the encapsulating cover plate and the cover plate to be encapsulated, and sealing with laser. Here, in the process of the sintering of the glass cement, organics in the glass cement will firstly combust as the temperature increases, and internal holes will be generated in the glass cement when the organics combust. When there are many holes inside the glass cement, the glass cement with holes will be easily eroded by external water vapor, so that encapsulation fails. At the meanwhile, the large number of holes inside the glass cement will influence mechanical properties of the display apparatus.